


Ascendancy

by apartment



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel-compliant, M/M, Pre-Rogue One, Rogue One Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apartment/pseuds/apartment
Summary: Orson Krennic knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that Galen Erso is his. And for him, that's really saying something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ya, soo.... i love orson krennic, and while he and galen were less gay than i hoped in the movie, i stand by my long-standing (since the trailer!) view that krennic is super gay for galen but circumstance and personality get in the way
> 
> anyway, i have plans to take this #places, from orson and galen's time in the republic futures program in the old republic all the way to empire vs. rebellion and the events of eadu & scarif

Orson Krennic has been in the Republic Futures Program for three weeks when he stumbles into Galen Erso. He's rather intrigued, interest piqued, especially when Erso unassumingly but easily carves a place for himself in the research facility, making friends with all their colleagues and establishing his name.

 _Ah_ , _this man is brilliant_ , Krennic thinks.

That is, until he learns what Erso’s specialization is. He is twenty-two and Galen is twenty-four, and they are both recently graduated from the Academy. In times of unsteadiness in the galaxy, of rumors of Separatist factions growing stronger, Krennic believes in working towards the betterment of the Republic. Not any of this, “hypothetical kyber energy theory,” as Erso so proudly calls it.

 _Useless_ , Krennic thinks. _What use are kyber crystals when we are not Jedi?_

Despite his reservations, or perhaps because of them—Krennic has never been best at rubbing elbows with those who rival his ambition—Erso becomes a fast friend. Erso is invigorating and charming, with a bright smile and brighter mind. Krennic can’t help but wish that his intelligence be directed down a more practical path, though.   

Krennic himself manages construction projects, detailing both schematics and organization of labor. He sees his work appear on Coruscant first. New infrastructure to regulate traffic, new centralized power systems to better utilize solar power. Krennic, above everything, values an efficiently organized system.

But no matter. Krennic simply works as he must to make next rank.

Erso brings himself, congratulations, and a bottle of Corellian whiskey when Krennic is accepted to the Republic Corps of Engineers. They share the bottle, and nearing the end of the night, they’re sitting close together on Krennic’s bed, leaning against the wall.

“Do you ever think about leaving a mark on our worlds?” Krennic asks.

Erso _hm_ s and drains his glass. “In which way?”

“What other ways?” Krennic huffs. “Your work, your research.”

“I love my work,” Erso says slowly. “I’m good at it. But it’s not the only thing in the world.” He shrugs. “There’s not much I wouldn’t do to see my work fulfilled, though.”

“I would do anything for mine,” Krennic confesses.

It’s not something he’s ashamed of, his ambition. But somehow in the face of Erso’s calm, the admission feels uncomfortable. Like he’s a cadet again and being indifferent is cool. It makes Krennic feel at odds, just a little unbalanced. Erso pours them both another two fingers. It’s too much but Krennic is not sober enough to mind.

“That’s why you got promoted,” Erso states plainly. “You care and you contribute.”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing,” Krennic says softly, staring straight at the wall across the room.

“No,” Erso replies. “It’s just the opposite of that.” He laughs quietly, and Krennic feels his tension ebb.

Feeling suddenly bold, Krennic tilts over towards Erso until his head is resting on his shoulder. He closes his eyes. They’ve had physical contact before, from shaking hands to easy pats on the back, but nothing has felt like this. Krennic is hyper aware of the thread of Erso’s uniform against his cheek.

“Sometimes I worry,” Krennic admits after a moment. He’s aware this is nothing he’d ever say sober, but can’t seem to hold his tongue.

“About what?”

“Myself. My life. I don’t know.”

“Like your career?”

Krennic shakes his head against Erso’s shoulder and throws himself over the figurative cliff. “I guess, yeah. But mostly just… worry.”

“You have plenty to be worried about,” Erso offers.

Krennic takes the hint for what it is and climbs back onto solid ground. “Yeah,” he agrees, ignoring the anxious pit in his chest. “You’re right.”

They’re silent for a long while after, during which Krennic feels his eyes slowly droop and his mind’s fuzziness become incredibly apparent. From his position on Erso’s shoulder, he gazes blankly at the bottle and tumblers lying in front of them. The whiskey is only three-fourths finished, but neither of them touches it.

Krennic’s surprised when Erso’a hand reaches up to softly pat his head a few times. His fingers linger, running aimlessly through Krennic’s hair, and Krennic lets him, too buzzed to feel awkward. He’s vaguely glad he washed the pomade out of his hair before Erso arrived.

“Thank you for coming over,” he says finally. He sits up with a sigh, which prompts Erso to straighten as well.

“Congratulations again on the promotion,” Erso answers with a smile.

Krennic is not sure how he gets Erso to leave before he collapses into his bed, stripping off only his coat and boots. But when he wakes the next morning, the two glasses and bottle are neatly placed on his end table and Erso is gone.

He swallows thickly, rubs his eyes, ignores his fatigue, and gets up to begin the day.

 _Republic Corps of Engineers, huh._ It's a lot, and Krennic's mind can't stop racing. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! while i'm not new to the fandom by any measure of the word, i do lack star wars friends, and i would v much like to fix this. hmu on either [tumblr](http://apartmented.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/inviq) :0)


End file.
